


Living Without the Ocean (and Doing Alright)

by Itscalledthedistrict



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Order 66, Rebel Cody, Rebel Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, bottom cody, humour in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: Their ship is eerily quiet at night.Cody can't say he hates it. Especially on nights like these.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Special thanks to Prowler here on AO3 for your correction, and Rupster for your hilarious suggestion for the second chapter.

The ship becomes eerily quiet at night. On base, there is always movement. _The Negotiator_ was always lively, even as most of the men slept. Now, on a large ship with a crew of only five people, nights are silent. There is no one running down the halls. There are no ships landing or taking off. The loudest thing heard throughout the sleep cycle was the hum of the emergency lights. 

He isn't used to it, no, but Cody can't say he hates it. Especially on nights like these. 

The ship was always cold, yet Cody felt on fire underneath his lover's touch. Obi-Wan's hands ran up and down his chest, eventually settling on his hips as he thrust in again. He was getting close, Cody knew by the tightness of his grip and the hot breath on his neck. Cody tilted his head, exposing his neck for Obi-Wan to kiss. He tightened around Obi-Wan for a moment, grinning as the other gasped and tightened the grip on his hips. 

They could be louder, Cody supposed. The other's barracks were on the other side of the ship; there was no reason for anyone to be near their room. This wasn't _the Negotiator,_ nor the base, where they may be only ones in the room but they were never _alone._ Old habits don't die easily, however. Cody didn't mind. He liked being the only one to hear the former general like this. 

The emergency lights hummed outside the door. Cody could barely hear them over his lover's quiet moans and his own heavy breathing. 

For now, Cody could pretend the outside world didn't exist. For now, the Empire and the fall of the Republic were buried in his mind. For now, the most important thing was Obi-Wan Kenobi: the general he was born to serve yet chose to love. The most important thing was his riduur. 

Cody arched his back as Obi-Wan hit that spot inside of him. He whispered his cyare's name and grabbed his wrist, moving one hand from his hip to his chest. It seemed that the spread of Obi-Wan's fingers above his heart made it beat faster. Obi-Wan continued to move slowly, pushing and pulling like the tide to the shore. 

Cody has never seen an ocean, but he doubts it is better than this. 

Obi-Wan's movements quickly became more frantic. Cody knew he wouldn't last much longer. He grabbed the hand still on his waist and moved it over, over, _ah._

No words needed spoken. The fact Obi-Wan could bring him close with just a few strokes said enough. They’d grown together, they’d fought beside each other. They loved each other more than the tide loves its moons. 

He’d never been to the ocean, but Cody knew it would pale in comparison to his cyar’ika.

Cody couldn't help but arch again, only to be held down by Obi-Wan’s grasp. He guided Obi-Wan's mouth back to his neck and shuddered involuntarily. He ran a hand through copper hair and forced himself to be quiet. All he could hear was Obi-Wan's breathy moans. All he could feel was Obi-Wan's body surrounding his: his pounding heart against his back, their legs intertwined. The room was becoming unbearably hot, but Cody couldn't care less. 

Suddenly, Obi-Wan bit his neck _hard_ , clutched his chest and released inside of him. Cody groaned and quickly followed, tightening his grip on his hand and the nape of his lover's neck. Obi-Wan pushed him through it, rocking into him while gently getting him off. The former commander could feel stray tears escaping his eyes, but he didn't mind. It had been a while since he'd felt this at peace. 

When the only sound left in the room was the buzz of the lights, Cody sighed. In this position, he couldn't kiss Obi-Wan, but he was too tired to move. Instead, he lifted the hand off his chest and kissed his lover’s wrist before putting it back. 

The ship remained quiet. With his riduur alive and well beside him, Cody really couldn’t say it was a bad thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen,,, I still can't write smut but I trIED OKAY.  
> Also, listen, I _know_ of my mistake that Cody grew up on a freaking ocean planet now. Read the next chapter to see how that plot hole is fixed.


	2. Cody you di’kut! You grew up on Kamino!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Echo call Cody out on his bullshit.

Rex learned quickly that the base was never quiet. People were always on the move: sometimes to fly out on missions, sometimes to attend meetings. Others keep moving because sleep never made its way to their dorms. Unlike on Coruscant, the soldiers he shared quarters with did not all look like him. These men and women came from all across the galaxy. They joined the Rebellion for many different reasons. Rex admires every soldier he comes in contact with. 

The diversity in backgrounds is nice, but Rex enjoys the nights where he’s alone with his vode. No one else understood the pain and struggle of the clones. They were born to fight and bred to win a fraudulent war. They were made to kill the ones most loyal to them. It haunts each and every one of the vode’s survivors. 

Rex sat and cleaned his blaster as Cody chatted with Echo. He was too tired to follow any conversation they may have been having. He didn’t know what time it was, but it was well into the night cycle. They should be in bed, Rex reasoned. Neither of the other men seemed tired, so Rex sat and listened to the familiar tones of his brother’s voices. 

Echo’s boisterous laugh made Rex jump. His head shot to his younger vod. “What?” He asked, startled. 

Echo kept laughing, reaching up to wipe tears from his eyes. Rex looked to Cody, but found the other was just as confused. “What did you say?” he asked the former commander. 

Cody gave an animated shrug. “I have no idea.” 

Echo gave a loud sigh, ceasing his laughter yet still smiling like a kid on Life Day. “Cody just said he’d never seen an ocean.” 

_What?_

_Oh._ Rex suddenly understood. His face dropped in disappointment as he turned back to his older brother. “Vod?” 

Rex didn’t need the Force to sense Cody’s complete and utter confusion. “Yes, Rex?” 

“Were you just going on about Obi-Wan again?” 

Echo laughed again when Cody grimaced. “I’m allowed to talk about my riduur if I want to.” 

Rex continued to glare. “Not the point, vod.” He turned to Echo. “Was he going on about how Obi-Wan’s eyes ‘look like the sky’ and how he’s ‘so beautiful nothing can compare’?” 

Echo nodded enthusiastically. “He also said he’d never been to the ocean.” 

“Wh- ho- _Cody!”_ Rex didn’t mean to shout, but _come on!_

 _“What,_ Rex?!” 

“Where did you grow up?” Rex demanded. 

Cody rivaled his gaze for a moment. “Kamino.” 

“Does Kamino have an ocean?” 

“Not a _nice_ on-” 

“Does Kamino have an ocean, vod?!” 

It wouldn't surprise Rex if Cody didn't think their home planet had an ocean. Usually, the older man is too sleep deprived to remember his own name. Forgetting the ocean isn't the worst thing he's ever done.

Cody threw his hands up. “Okay, _yes,_ Kamino has an ocean, but not like the ones the senators used to talk about! Not like the ones with sand or nice waves or anything remotely comparable to Obi-Wan!” 

“I mean, what about those hard thr-” 

Rex threw a hand over Echo’s mouth. He did _not_ want to hear what the younger had to say. “You di’kut, saying Kamino doesn’t have an ocean is like saying Jakku doesn’t have sand because it’s not as hot as Tatooine.” 

“I don’t li-”

“Hush, Echo. Rex, does Jakku actually have less hot sand than Tatooine?” 

“I don’t know, the author doesn’t want to look it up right now.” 

Cody nodded in understanding. “Fine,” he relented, “I _have_ seen an ocean, but it wasn’t a nice one. It was rough, and the waves brought me more worry than peace. Ben is… the opposite, okay? Even the nicest of oceans couldn’t compare to him.” 

Echo let out a loud groan, throwing one of Rex’s cleaning rags at his face. “Stop talking about your stupid husband and go to bed. You already forgot your homeworld, it’s obvious you need sleep.” 

“I didn’t _forget,_ okay?! And since I'm older than you, _I_ should be the one telling _you_ to go to bed!” 

_"I'm_ not the one who forgot what Kamino was like!" 

Rex rolled his eyes and began inspecting his blaster again. This was an argument Cody and Echo would have until the end of time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not looking up the sand temperature differences on Tatooine vs Jakku and no one can make me.


End file.
